


The Soul Dwells in the Blood

by JavaJowgie



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blood Drinking, Ciel is soft for once, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Pet Names, apologies if they're ooc because I haven't the faintest of how to write like a late 1880's nobleman, my heart went uwu writing some of this, sebastian being thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavaJowgie/pseuds/JavaJowgie
Summary: "I know why you’ve been distracted. Since Germany.” Ciel took in a breath, letting it out in a huff. “You almost caved,” he said flatly, deciding not to be vague. He was too frustrated to beat around the bush. A defeated sigh left Sebastian’s lips. But before he could respond, Ciel continued. “I’ve been testing your patience lately, I know.”“As I said, my Lord… I wasn’t completely serious.”Defense rose in his throat, and he quickly turned around, facing the demon with narrowed eyes. “You were so close. You’re hungry."
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 24
Kudos: 321





	1. Caving In

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I'm Java, and this is the first fanfic I've published! I hope you like it! 
> 
> All of the love in the world to my beta, griever-bit-my finger! Thank you so so much for your advice and encouragement, you've been a tremendous help, I love you!

“Sebastian.”

There was a short silence following the call for him. Ciel only felt the slight shuffle of sheets before he tried again, in a firmer tone. His gaze fell to the open window, the airy curtains fluttering in the breeze, his back to his lover. Even though they lay in bed together, the silence was deafening in the Earl's subconscious. Sebastian’s hand rested on the swell of his hip; however, they did not touch in any other sense. Their bodies were not pressed together, arms wrapped around one another, like they usually were when they shared a bed.

_“Sebastian.”_

There was no silence this time, only a breathy reply. “Yes, my Lord?” He sounded tired.

It stung a little when his title was used in his bed. In _their_ bed. “I can tell you’ve been distracted as of late. Why are you even here, sharing my bed, if you planned on ignoring me? You could have just gone back to your chambers,” he said lowly. He felt the hand on his hip stir, black-tipped fingernails trailing along the seam of his nightshirt.

“Must I explain that I enjoy sharing your bed?”

“It doesn’t seem so now,” he admitted, curling the heavy blanket further under his chin. “But I know why you’ve been distracted. Since Germany.” Ciel took in a breath, letting it out in a huff. “You almost caved,” he said flatly, deciding not to be vague. He was too frustrated to beat around the bush. A defeated sigh left Sebastian’s lips. But before he could respond, Ciel continued. “I’ve been testing your patience lately, I know.”

“As I said, my Lord… I wasn’t completely serious.”

Defense rose in his throat, and he quickly turned around, facing the demon with narrowed eyes. “You were so close. You’re _hungry.”_

Sebastian rose up on his elbows, looking up into his master’s mismatched eyes. “It was to snap you out of your regressed state of mind. You know that.”

“Partially, yes. But I know there was truth behind your words... what you told me. That’s why…” he softened, his shoulders dropping, his posture relaxing. “That’s why I’m giving you something. Something you’d better not make me regret.”

“Really, now?” he asked, offering a hand to his little master, beckoning him closer. “Whatever do you mean?”

Ciel licked his lips in frustration and took his hand, settling down next to his lover. “You said you can taste bits of my soul… when we…”

A smug smile graced those pale lips. “You mean through your cum?”

The noble went red in the face, smacking Sebastian’s arm. “Don’t be so vulgar!”

That smile never left him. “I only speak the truth, my young master. I can, indeed, taste your soul from such things.”

Ciel swallowed hard. “And that would go for others, yes? Like blood.”

Sebastian nodded, running his free hand through raven locks, “Yes, it would.”

“Then… I’m giving you permission, Sebastian.”

“Pardon me, my Lord, but I don’t seem to be following…”

Ciel’s brow furrowed, shooting a scowl his way. “Am I challenging your intelligence, demon?”

Crimson eyes twinkled with amusement. “Of course not.” He wouldn’t have ever imagined his master would give freely of his own blood. It wasn’t like pain was an obstacle, however. He rolled onto his knees and towered over Ciel, pinning the small body underneath his own. “You truly do surprise me on the rare occasion, my Lord.” He took one of Ciel’s hands, pushing the long sleeve away from his wrist, gently caressing the soft skin of his hand before pressing a kiss to his knuckles, one by one. The pads of his fingers, one by one, trailing down to his palm.

He watched Ciel’s nervous movements. The boy used his free hand to fumble with the buttons of his shirt, trying his best to wriggle them apart. He chuckled against the skin of his palm, releasing the dainty appendage before leaning down to assist him. Once-gloved hands effortlessly popped plastic buttons from their holes and parted the crisp white shirt so he could get what he so desperately wanted.

Ciel swallowed, pulling the collar of his shirt away from his neck, leaving himself vulnerable. Sebastian smiled, soft lips dragging along that pale column. Wet kisses were dealt to it before hot breath washed over the dampened skin. Sebastian chuckled.

“Not your neck, darling,” the demon hummed, one hand trailing up the other side of Ciel’s neck, caressing so lovingly, teasingly, causing his skin to erupt in goosebumps. “You wouldn’t want others to believe you were bitten by a vampire, do you?”

Ciel shivered, gasping as he was nipped at with sharp teeth. “Mn… I haven’t heard that nickname in a while.”

“No, you haven't,” Sebastian said softly, leaning back to see those eyes he adored so much. He brought his lips to capture Ciel’s, instead. Gently caressing, like their first. The boy sighed into the kiss, his entire body relaxing.

His hands found Sebastian’s jaw, thin fingers trailing along every curve of smooth, flawless skin. They tangled into his hair, twirling raven strands between his fingers. It had been too long. Too long since they gently embraced each other. An involuntary whine left Ciel’s throat when Sebastian pulled away after a few long moments.

“I believe this would be a more appropriate place,” he said, a hand falling onto Ciel’s thigh. “If you’re still serious.”

“Don’t make me take my offer back.”

Sebastian chuckled before pressing one last kiss to Ciel’s lips, repositioning their bodies into a more comfortable arrangement. Ciel’s back rested against the elegant feather pillows, and Sebastian settled between his legs, gentle hands motioning for Ciel to spread his knees, enjoying the light flush that took over the boy’s cheeks.

“What are you waiting for, Sebastian?” Ciel asked, his tone a little impatient.

The demon sighed, his thumb brushing the sensitive skin of Ciel’s inner thigh. “I do worry that this may only… increase my hunger, my Lord.”

“I trust you,” he said simply, twisting a lock of hair behind Sebastian’s ear. “This contract has dragged on far longer than I had thought. I know you’re nearly ravenous with hunger.”

Sebastian leaned into the touch. “You say that, but I think you’re a liar. You tell me many times how you trust me the least.”

Ciel growled, tugging on that strand of hair he so delicately put back in place. “Just shut up and eat your fill.”

Without another word, Sebastian did as asked. He took in a deep breath, his eyes igniting under his eyelids. Pure hellfire replaced the simple blood red, his hunger pulsing through his chest; the very prospect of getting even a semblance of what he’d desired for so long was maddening. His teeth elongated into the fangs that were so natural to him. He pressed his nose into the skin of Ciel’s thigh, fingers gripping at the pudgy flesh, inhaling the sweet, sweet scent of lavender and chamomile. Oh, how he would mar that flawless skin. The gentleness of his fingers and lips would soon be a stark contrast to what his maw ached for. He delivered one last kiss to his skin before opening his mouth, wolfish canines piercing flesh. Something between a gasp and a whine left the boy, but a reassuring hand on Sebastian’s head told him to continue anyway.

His tongue lapped up the blood that seeped through the punctures, shoulders shaking ever-so-slightly as he shivered at the powerful flavor. It had been so long since he had tasted his blood; only a passing moment, a hint of sanguine during their time in Germany. Any time other than that was purely in moments of passion behind closed doors.

A slight movement of his head deepened the wound; he fastened his mouth around it and sucked greedily, feeding off of both the ruby essence and his master’s whimpers. He loved the way it slid down his throat; the warmth, the taste. How completely and utterly Ciel it was. He could not only taste that coppery sweetness of human blood; he could taste the bitterness of Ciel’s hate, his lust for revenge. The tart flavor of deception. The spice of their bond, more than just the contract. Passion, devotion, adoration. Sebastian withdrew for a moment, flattening his tongue to lick up the length of the wound. “Does it hurt too much?” His voice was low, desperate, wavering.

He anchored himself by his grip on Sebastian’s head; one hand laced into his hair, pushing raven strands away from his forehead and preventing them from getting in his way. The other cupped the back of his neck. Yes, his thigh was throbbing, and it did ache to some degree, but Sebastian’s fangs were far too sharp for the bite to hurt all that much. Ciel’s mismatched eyes could do nothing but stare, gawking, at the pure _bliss_ on Sebastian’s face. “No. Because it’s you, it’s alright.”

Mouthful after mouthful of blood. Ciel found himself panting, his head beginning to swim, his body feeling just a little weaker. His hands began to shake. But he didn’t dare tell Sebastian to stop. This was the happiest he’d seen his lover in a while, just reveling in his demonic satisfaction and closeness to his master.

In the beginning, he didn’t care all that much. Ciel knew he needed his demon, the fiend he summoned from the depths of Hell in his time of need, but that was it. He was his bodyguard, his loyal dog. But now… _No, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent, didn’t love anybody. Not anymore. Everyone was a pawn or a formality._

He was taken away from his thoughts when Sebastian pulled back, his eyes lidded, breath heavy on his master’s bloodied thigh. Blackened nails squeezed the reddened flesh, the skin around his bite angry and red. He pressed his mouth against it, tongue caressing each and every indentation, cleaning it much like a cat would. Pale lips kissed it, lapping up the blood that escaped, as if in apology.

_Well, maybe he did. But he sure as hell wasn’t going to admit it._

Ciel looked into those eyes when their gazes locked once more. An odd feeling passed through his body at the sight; lidded, lusty rubies, pupils slit. Sebastian’s mouth was open and panting, spattered in beads of red.

Before he knew it, he was caught up in the demon’s bloody kiss. The kiss was violent, possessive. A long moan broke the previous silence. Sebastian pried his mouth open, sharp teeth nipping at his tongue. The mingling flavors of both Sebastian and his own blood made his head spin, and it appalled him to realize that he was hard. He never thought, in his entire lifetime, that he would be aroused by savagery. “Fuck,” he breathed into the kiss. He could feel his own blood dripping down the corners of his mouth. The throbbing pain of his thigh paired with the throbbing of his cock, which was now becoming very apparent underneath his thin nightshirt.

A dark chuckle bubbled from Sebastian’s throat as his tongue licked at Ciel’s lower lip. “Now who’s being vulgar?”

Ciel snarled, gripping Sebastian’s jaw and forcing their lips together once more. Sebastian made an animalistic noise from deep in his gut that went straight to Ciel’s desire, and, frankly, his embarrassment. Long fingers caressed the stinging bite mark, still dripping. He bit deeper than anticipated.

Sebastian didn’t even seem to care if the stark white bedsheets got blood on them. Ciel didn’t quite care, either, for that matter. Nothing mattered as long as Sebastian kept kissing him and kissing him— he could feel his cheeks heating up. He was suddenly so hot. Going so long without affection from his lover was difficult, and he only just then realized how much he craved it. They both had been equally stressed and distracted to really think about it. The werewolves, the mustard gas, Sieglinde, Wolfram.

The demon hummed, pulling back and licking the essence from his lips, beginning to nuzzle his way down Ciel’s throat. Lips and teeth and tongue worshipped his skin while fingers wandered, slipping under the boy’s nightshirt. “We’ve been… _mmh,_ too distracted… to…”

“Yes?” he purred, his voice deeper than before. Sebastian pressed their bodies more surely together, his breath still heavy and needy as he touched as much of the boy's ivory skin as he possibly could.

Ciel’s legs wrapped around Sebastian’s waist, whining highly at the friction it caused his ever-growing desire. “To… take time for… each other…. _ugh.”_

Sebastian growled against his neck, the temptation to take a bite out of it, as well, growing strong. But a bite mark on his neck would be too apparent. Difficult to hide. He huffed, his chest heaving, “My young master…” Sebastian couldn’t deny his growing arousal, either. The pure scent of Ciel’s own was positively intoxicating. “My darling,” he cooed, elongating nails lightly scratching the surface of the small of Ciel’s back, leaving faint pink lines.

“It’s alright,” he said breathlessly, “Go ahead.”

He was answered with another growl, the demon shakily expelling breath before swiftly sinking his fangs into the pale column. He moaned into the attachment, a quiet, pleasured, _thank you._ Sebastian wanted to rip into his flesh, drain him dry, his animalistic and purely demonic instincts screaming at him. But Ciel was his treasure, something special— the last thing he wanted was to lose control. So he paced himself. Slowly, deliberately, he sucked and lapped at the bite mark, pulling back every so often to press kiss after kiss to the angry skin.

“Sebastian…” came the tiny groan, fingers stroking the back of the devil’s head. “Seb… ah…” Heavy breaths washed over Ciel’s bitten neck as Sebastian managed to detach his fangs from the welcoming flesh. “Dizzy…” he panted.

An inkling of a snarl left his lips, his heart thudding in his chest as he forced himself to stop. His tongue flattened against the bloodied surface of his little lord’s skin, taking extra care to clean him up. He gathered the shaking thing into his arms, changing their positions so he could properly support him. Sebastian sat against the pillows, holding Ciel in his lap, those arms wrapped around his neck, thighs straddling his own. He peppered kisses to his heated cheek as he cradled him in his strong embrace. One hand trailed down his back, over each and every knob of his spine, until he couldn’t resist touching that bite wound. He listened to Ciel’s hiss at the contact. “Does it hurt, darling? Are you alright? Do you need for me to bring you some water?” he fretted, pressing their foreheads together.

Ciel swallowed, “No, no... I’m alright, Sebastian.”

That didn’t quell his worries, however. He grumbled, hand tracing over his injured inner thigh, the swell of his hip, the plumpness of his rear.

“Just… stay with me.”

“As you wish.” Sebastian gave him a small smile, pressing their lips together ever-so-softly. “Thank you,” he breathed, “for this wonderful gift.”

“I won’t be making this a habit,” Ciel huffed, tired hands beginning to knead at the front of Sebastian’s shirt, happily accepting the warm kisses.

“I know,” the demon responded, lips curling into a smile. “You remind me very much of a kitten when you act like this.”

He grunted, curling his fingers just so, digging his fingernails into Sebastian’s chest. “It doesn’t do you much good to point it out, now, does it?”

Ciel’s comment was only met with a rumbling laugh. Sebastian pulled the boy closer to him, hands settling on his lower back, slipping underneath the slightly stained nightshirt before deciding it was an unnecessary barrier. Carefully removing Ciel’s arms from his neck, he hummed, slowly shrugging the shirt from his little lord’s body. The boy winced as the shirt brushed against his neck. Sebastian kissed his cheek apologetically, tossing the shirt to the ground. No doubt it would have to be thrown away. Sebastian didn’t have any plans to interrupt his treat to wash blood out of a simple nightshirt. “I’ll have to take care of those wounds for you, won’t I?” he muttered against his cheek.

“It’s the price you have to pay for making me bleed like this. But I won’t mind a bit of pampering,” he said, the smallest of smiles gracing his face, gripping the collar of Sebastian’s shirt, somewhat disappointed that he was still wearing one.

“You never do, darling.”

“Kiss me again,” Ciel said, his tone soft, tired. A request, more than an order.

Sebastian was more than happy to oblige, but before he could, Ciel tugged the demon forward, all but crushing their lips together. The Earl was breathing heavily through his nose as his jaw dropped open to welcome in his demon’s warm, wet tongue. His fingers shakily ran down Sebastian’s chest, clumsily trying to pop open the buttons, frustrated when he struggled.

The demon smiled into their hungry kiss. He would let him struggle a while longer. It was cute.

Ciel’s disorientation was improving, and with that, came the strengthening of his apparent arousal. He was now aware of how hard he was, and how he was sat directly atop Sebastian's own growing excitement, feeling the hard ridge brush up against his ass. He finally finished with the rest of those accursed plastic buttons, nearly tearing a few of them off in his impatience. But he managed to get them all undone with no help whatsoever. Completely pleased with himself, he pulled the shirt down Sebastian’s shoulders.

Sebastian groaned against Ciel’s trembling lips, resisting the urge to rock his hips into his little lord’s. He pulled their connection apart, a small string of saliva disappearing as he leaned their foreheads together. “Needy,” he breathed, his tone practically dripping with amusement and lust.

“Shut up.”

His grip tightened on Ciel’s thighs, his eyes narrowing playfully, bumping their noses together. “I see I'm not the only one enjoying this. Let me assist you, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toss comments and kudos to your writer <3 If you guys liked this, there may be a second chapter for you where things truly get spicy. Come say hi on tumblr @java-jowgie!


	2. Need and Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's treat gets even sweeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your love and support of the first chapter oh my lord!! Whelp, here's the second part! This chapter is pretty explicit, 75% smut. If you're not chill with that, totally click off. Although I wonder why you wouldn't be okay with smut if you've already read through the bloody scene. LOL. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Once again, thank you to my beta, I cannot express my gratitude enough!! <33

Despite his undoubted fatigue, he managed to snicker against Sebastian’s lips. “Yeah?” he taunted, licking a smudge of blood from Sebastian’s lower lip. “And how can you tell?”

The demon smiled, full of fangs, and gripped the boy’s hips, slowly beginning to rock their arousals together, drawing a hitched grunt from his master. “Your body never lies to me, darling,” he purred. 

Ciel tried his best to keep himself from caving into his desire too quickly, but his effort proved useless. Sebastian’s hands were tight around his waist, moving him just so, leaving him panting from the attention. “Just… ah, just take them off,” he demanded, fingers reaching between them to tug at the demon’s slacks. 

“Impatient now, too, I see,” Sebastian hummed, and did as asked, leaving them both bare. Chest to chest, skin to skin. 

Ciel wriggled in anticipation, his whole body erupting in goosebumps. It was a rarity that Sebastian was completely bare with him, and Ciel enjoyed every second of it while he had it. He found himself running his fingers over Sebastian’s sides and chest, over the chiseled muscle of his abdomen.

Ciel felt nails stroking along the skin of his ass, big hands groping and caressing the fleshy globes, and smooth lips chuckling into his ear. “How long has it been?”

“Too long,” the earl said quickly. 

Sebastian reached into the bedside table and fished out a small vial of oil, and Ciel was too far gone to reprimand the demon for keeping it in there, instead pawing at Sebastian’s chest, demanding _hurry, hurry._

“Such a demanding little lord,” Sebastian murmured, kissing at his cheek while he drizzled some of the oil onto his fingers and Ciel’s ass, watching the candlelight reflect in the glistening substance. He ran his fingers through it, making sure they were coated properly before they drew circles around Ciel’s entrance. Teasing, cruel, prodding; until Ciel made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat. With that, he finally sunk a finger into him, reveling in the whine the boy emitted. 

Ciel almost requested no preparation at all because that only delayed the next step he so desperately wanted. But he remembered how much he complained last time. Sebastian had to carry him everywhere in the manor and all of his early morning appointments had to be canceled. 

He vaguely wondered why such a savage rendezvous would cause him to be so damn needy. Ciel cursed himself for caving into such desires... for his body to be craving intimacy. For his heart to ache so much. 

Hot and heavy breath wafted over Sebastian’s neck as he sensed his master’s need and pushed a second finger in. It pleased him as he felt Ciel’s body relax and allow his fingers to move smoothly and freely, sliding them in and out with no resistance. The demon crooked them just so and smiled wickedly at Ciel’s near-scream of ecstasy. “Right there, the place you like so much.”

“Sebastian…” he panted, breathless, beginning to rock his hips and press back into those fingers. “Hurry— just hurry up, I need you.”

“What a rare thing for you to say.” Sebastian had half a mind to continue with a third finger, to tease and tantalize his master _that much more._

 _“Now.”_ The earl’s rocking hips caused his ass to rub against the hardened length underneath him, needy whining egging the demon on. He was lifted ever so slightly, and he felt the head of Sebastian’s already weeping shaft being pressed against his hole.

“Do you remember my size?” he purred, lowering the boy down.

Ciel’s eyes clenched shut at the stretch, his arms automatically tightening around Sebastian’s neck. 

Since it had been a considerable time since they had been intimate, longer than they would usually go without, Sebastian wanted to take his time, enjoy his little one and make up for the time they had neglected. But that demonic fire inside him told him to do the complete opposite— pound into the boy until he was on the verge of blacking out, to cover what unmarked skin he had left with savage teeth. To bleed him, stain the sheets irreversibly. 

A dance of red and white, of teeth and tongue, of lips and desires. A dance they both cherished and ached for.

He ignored that savage inner voice and allowed Ciel to get used to the intrusion before bottoming out a few moments later, reveling in the captivating cry that wrenched itself from the boy’s throat. Fingers clenched, knuckles turning white as Ciel fisted his hair and pulled, like one would reign a disobedient horse.

“It’s been weeks since we were like this… and yet your body is still accustomed to mine. How delightful,” he purred into his ear. 

Ciel’s breathing was labored, his body automatically beginning to sway before he gave Sebastian indication that he was alright, aching to have some sort of _movement._ “You’re… big… fuck,” he huffed, leaning their foreheads together. 

“This form was made for you, my darling. Every…” his fingers dug into Ciel’s hips, talons extended without the demon’s own awareness, causing red crescents to cut into Ciel’s porcelain skin, “single…” raising and lowering him in time, “part of me.” 

The reverently-spoken words were nearly lost on Ciel; he couldn’t comprehend much else besides those hands around him and that thick distraction buried to the hilt inside him.

 _“Mnh,_ you… feel good,” he confessed shamefully. A small whimper left the Earl’s throat as his grip tightened on the back of Sebastian’s head, breathing deeply through his nose and rather forcefully connecting their lips. He gripped Sebastian’s jaw and squeezed, the corners of his mouth quirking into a smile as it complied and dropped open, his curious little tongue entwining with the demon’s. 

Sebastian groaned in delight at his forcefulness. He allowed his tongue to lengthen ever-so-slightly, brushing against the roof of Ciel’s mouth. He drank in the boy’s moans and sighs. 

His eyes rolled into the back of his head; that demonic tongue was damn near down his throat, sharp teeth nipping at the corners of his lips from how deeply they were connected. He had to remind himself to breathe through his nose. 

“Little one,” he spoke softly against their lips, trailing his kisses down Ciel’s chin. His thrusts slowed, beginning a deep, reverent grind, “Would you like to savor our time? Slowly, gently, or…”

Ciel squirmed, his body wordlessly pleading the complete opposite.

“Or,” he growled, “I can bruise you more.”

That firm grip on his jaw never left. Little teeth bit at his lower lip before replying in a hushed whisper, _“Bruise me.”_

A growl that could not have possibly belonged to a human reverberated from Sebastian’s chest as he forced the boy off of him and wrapped his claws around that tiny waist, flipping him down onto his stomach. His face pressed to the pillow, a high moan escaping Ciel’s throat when he was spared no time before he was filled again, powerful hips making him jerk forward. 

Sebastian couldn’t very well expect Ciel to hold himself up, after all. The demon lifted the boy’s hips, panting hot breath into his ear, “You’re still… so tight.”

Though no doubt exhausted, Ciel replied in half-mustered anger. He panted, eyes narrowing as he turned his head to the side to glare at his butler, “I just lost… half of my blood, you _idiot.”_

Sebastian smiled at his effort to still be cheeky.

Ciel’s eyes fell closed. He shoved his face in the feathery pillow beneath him, muffling his shameless noises that made his ears heat up in embarrassment. He had already come to terms with his situation; an earl of his standing, owner of lands and a business empire, submitting before his _butler,_ a _demon,_ craving to be defiled by such a being— but he didn’t care any longer. He didn’t fight it any longer. It felt too goddamn good to give a shit.

Sebastian bent down to whisper into his ear, teeth dragging across his reddened shoulder. “You don’t need to hold your voice back… the servants are on the other end of the manor.”

Sebastian was like a beast. An animal. He was growling like the creature of Hell he really was, jerking the body of his little master back and forth as he pounded him, hips bruising the boy’s backside. Ciel whimpered pathetically, lifting his head and tucking the pillow under his chin, gripping onto it for dear life. He let his voice out, like Sebastian was nearly requesting, allowing his wanton noises to slip from his lips unhindered.

“Good boy,” came the purred praise, Sebastian’s husky voice dipping in pitch. He pressed searing, burning, wet kisses down the back of Ciel’s neck, trailing over each bump and knob in his spine until he reached his waist. Right above that brand that he hated, he sunk his teeth in, reveling in the cry that erupted from Ciel’s throat. 

“I… _ohh,_ I should be… so afraid of you right now…” he panted, feeling his own blood dripping onto his back from Sebastian’s mouth. Hot droplets slid down his skin and onto the sheets. His cheeks reddened as he thought of how slatternly and _ruined_ he looked. 

A dark chuckle vibrated his skin when Sebastian pressed a bloody kiss to his shoulder. “I could very well rip you apart.” A long tongue dragged along his sweaty, bloodstained skin, “Why aren’t you afraid, my little lord?”

“I…” he began, swallowing down his inhibitions. Was he going to say it? It was so damn difficult to concentrate with such treatment. “Sebastian, I— _fuck!”_

Sebastian lifted his hips further and angled his thrusts, the blunt head of his cock directly hitting the spot that made the boy see stars. _“I know.”_

Ciel cried out at the impact. Sebastian reached and laced their fingers together as he continued driving into him, inching them further and further towards their peaks. Ciel already felt his own climax climbing rapidly. 

“That name you gave me,” he panted. “I love to hear it when it’s falling from your lips.”

“Conceited _dog—_ mm!” Those teeth scraped at his skin again, bringing him goosebumps. The feeling of the wolfish teeth’s brutality didn’t hurt any longer. He welcomed it now. The heat that pooled into his belly only intensified as they continued their lewd dance, and he began meeting Sebastian’s thrusts with his own jerking movements to inch himself ever so closer to that climax. “Sebas— _ohh, Sebastian—”_ His body convulsed when his butler hit that one spot, over and over again, refusing to relent until his muscles spasmed and he painted the sheets below in ropes of white.

A dark, demonic snicker sounded behind him after Ciel’s final whine of bliss before falling limp. Sebastian slowed his thrusts, ever so slightly, to purr in his ear, “I didn’t even touch you and you came undone.”

Ciel shivered at the comment, his chest heaving. “Se…. mmh…” He was truly exhausted; his sensitive body felt every inch, every contour of Sebastian’s cock, and he was _very_ aware of the continued abuse to his backside, whimpers and gasps still oozing out of his kiss-red lips.

Sebastian began heavily panting, his breathing labored, his muscles clenching. Almost always, he made sure Ciel was taken care of first, unless his little master had other plans. Sebastian let his blazing eyes drift shut. He no longer thought of the outside world, what would be done tomorrow, what new calamity awaited them. All he could think of was _Ciel,_ how he felt, how he smelled, how he tasted, the sounds he made… it was too much. 

Ciel felt the demon beginning to withdraw from his shaking body. “N- no... don’t… pull out…” he whined, fingers still clenched around Sebastian’s. “Inside,” he whispered, as if ashamed of the request. 

The demon offered no verbal response, only slamming back into the shaking boy beneath him. It didn’t take longer than a few moments for him to find his peak and tumble over it, his hips snapping with abandon. He spilled within him in inhuman volumes with a deep, rumbling groan. 

Ciel’s body shuddered at the feeling of being warmed from the inside out. The pair lay on those sheets for several long moments, catching their breaths as they came down from their highs.

Reluctantly, Sebastian pulled himself from the warm haven that was his master, gently rolling him onto his back. “Forgive my savage behavior, my Lord,” he said quietly, but was quickly jerked down by still-trembling hands. Ciel cupped the demon’s face in his hands and pressed their lips together. Desperately, longingly, they lost themselves once more in each other.

Ciel rubbed his thumbs over the devil’s cheeks as they kissed, one hand trailing down to caress his jawline, his neck, down to his collarbones where his fingers played.

Sebastian smiled into the warm kiss. He delighted in Ciel’s fiery self; his anger and snark, his ability to manipulate chess pieces without regret or hesitation. However, it was a treat when his disposition genuinely softened, not clouded by deceit. It occurred nowhere else besides their bedroom.

Once they finally separated, Sebastian looked down upon his master with lidded eyes that slowly began to die down from shimmering scarlet, his pupils returning to normal. 

“You’ve truly corrupted me. Driving me to seek pleasure and affection from a demon,” Ciel nearly whispered.

"And I hold no regrets for it," he hummed. He found himself lost again. Warm merlot irises took in the exquisite beauty that was _his_ darling soul. Big blue and amethyst eyes were clouded with lust, his cheeks pink and hot to the touch. His hair was messily splayed out on the white pillow beneath him like some sort of tousled halo. Sebastian’s fingers traced along the red and no doubt still-throbbing bite marks on the boy’s neck, loving the way the two strikingly different colors met- the pale ivory of Ciel's skin and the deep crimson of the bite. How long could he enjoy the injuries before they healed?

Sebastian didn’t know how long he was staring until Ciel spoke to him again.

“What are you looking at, devil?” he chuckled.

Sebastian snapped back to reality and nuzzled along Ciel’s cheek, pressing a kiss to the flushed skin. “You are breathtaking, darling.”

Ciel’s first instinct was to bat him away, tell him to sod off for such a compliment, but he found himself drowsy and sensuous. At the moment, he’d let the devil do or say whatever he liked. Instead of retorting, he simply accepted the kisses and curled his fingers in Sebastian’s hair.

The demon kissed to his ear, hovering right above the shell, “Would you like me to draw you a bath before we return to bed?”

“No,” Ciel shook his head, “Clean me up here. I don’t want to move.”

A fanged smile spread across Sebastian’s features, “Certainly, my Lord.”

The young earl didn’t quite think of what Sebastian might have in mind until he felt those hands on him again. Sebastian stooped down once more. His hips were grasped, and soon enough, the demon’s hot tongue found his stretched entrance, licking and sucking away the sticky essence from Ciel’s overworked body. 

He mewled softly, one hand trailing down to lay atop one of Sebastian’s that was gripping his thigh. The boy enjoyed each swipe of the devil’s tongue with no dissent in his mind. He let himself simply immerse himself in the pleasant feelings Sebastian lavished upon him. “Sebastian…” he whined.

Sebastian continued with his ministrations, determined not to stop until his master was clean. Or, as clean as he could get without a proper bath. Slippery and wet, his tongue lapped up the length of him, catching the droplets that leaked from the boy before pushing in. He withdrew for a moment and thumbed over his wet and twitching hole, “Every part of you, every inch of you, is positively delicious, my darling.” 

Ciel wanted to reply, but found he could not. Then Sebastian was licking him again, his fingers holding him open to get further inside. He only dimly wondered how Sebastian’s tongue could get that far inside him. _Demons…_ he mused. 

His nails retracted back to normal, now-blunt black nails stroking along Ciel’s soft skin. He pulled away after one last sweet, filthy kiss,and one last squeeze to the fleshy globes he loved to toy with. He caressed up the swell of his ass, the curves of his thigh, the contours of his slim hips. Sebastian gently lowered him back down onto the sheets and came to his side. “Pardon me, my Lord, I will bring something for your wounds.”

Ciel grumbled at the thought of Sebastian leaving his side, but his annoyance was slightly quelled when he felt a kiss being pressed into his hair, soft hands brushing slate locks out of his eyes. He watched the demon leave after he righted himself and disappeared down the hallway for a moment, first making sure to close the door with a soft _click._ He surely didn’t want anyone else seeing his master in such a state. 

His body may have been bleeding and aching and filthy, but he felt _adored._ He felt as if things between him and Sebastian were alright now- even without words, simple glances and gestures spoke volumes whenever there was unrest between them. Ciel let out a small groan when he gingerly touched one of the bites on his side, the pads of his fingers barely brushing the broken, throbbing skin. His heart filled with pride that only _he_ could drive Sebastian to such an extent. The young earl was no stranger to pain, but it was so much more pleasant when it was dealt to him this way. And only from _Sebastian._

Sebastian returned momentarily. He never had to wait long. “Lie down on your belly, darling,” he said, his tone surprisingly soft. 

Ciel did as asked, a low whine in the back of his throat as he moved. He rested his head on one of the pillows, tilted to the side so he could still see Sebastian and his movements. His gaze traveled to what the demon was carrying; a small, brightly colored tin, bandages, and a vial. “What’s all that?” he asked absentmindedly. He didn’t really need to know, though.

“Just items to help, love. Relax.”

Whatever was left of that animalistic mood Sebastian was in was gone, replaced by tender longing. The bed dipped as Sebastian sat next to him, a warm hand caressing his tailbone. Maybe with his hunger quenched a little, his mood lightened. 

Perhaps this _could_ be a habit. 

The soft blankets were pulled away to make sure Sebastian could reach each bite mark. The cap of the tin was unscrewed, and a decidedly earthy and floral scent wafted up Ciel’s nostrils, and he wondered what the hell was in there. 

Sebastian seemed to sense his confusion and began to explain, “It’s a topical salve, my Lord,” he said, kissing between the boy’s shoulder blades. “New to the medical market, and many people sing its praises.” The fragrant paste was gently applied to one scrape on his shoulder. Ciel hissed for a moment before falling still, some sort of added cooling agent proving to be quite relaxing. “It has plenty of things in it to help your open wounds.” 

“That you caused,” Ciel teased. Strong hands kneaded his tense muscles, caressing the aching sinews of his back, his arms, his hips, and he found himself melting into the mattress. It smelled nice, it felt nice.

“You offered,” Sebastian retorted. He chuckled as he smoothed the salve over a shallower indentation of his teeth. “Different oils, beeswax, frankincense, comfrey… all of it to ease your pains, darling,” he said softly, fingers kneading around his waist, where the deeper bites were. Ciel groaned, at both the devil’s fingers and the throb of the mark. A generous amount of salve was applied to it. “There is gotu kola in it to help prevent any scarring—”

Ciel mumbled into the pillow, looking up at Sebastian with those sapphire and amethyst eyes he adored so much. “I don’t mind if they do,” he said simply.

A smile graced Sebastian’s face as he applied whatever was in the vial of oil to his wounds, wrapping a strip around his waist and securing it tightly. Then he gently flipped the boy over, a hand on his shoulder, the other on his back. “Not only would you be marked by our contract, but my teeth as well,” he purred. “Fitting.”

His injured thigh was next; Sebastian lovingly kissed it and caressed it, lips making certain no ruby essence escaped. He applied more of the potent salve and wrapped it as well. He pressed his lips to the thick bandage in a repentant kiss.

All the while, Ciel watched him with curious, lidded eyes. The very demon who viciously made those marks was now bandaging them with utmost care and precision. How ironic.

“Are you cold, little one?” Sebastian asked kindly, ready to retrieve some sort of clothing for his master.

“Just shut up and get in,” he huffed.

He was met with another smile, and sighed in relief when Sebastian climbed into bed with him. Blankets swaddled them both to shield out the cold; the demon rested against the pillows and snuggled the boy in his arms. Ciel slipped his fingers underneath Sebastian’s shirt, humming quietly at the contact. “Warm,” he mumbled.

Sebastian reached over for the tin of salve again once Ciel got comfortable, one hand delicately brushing over the marred skin of his neck. The indentation of his wolfish teeth dug deep into the earl’s skin, but it no longer bled. He leant down and kissed it, wiping his tongue soothingly over a particularly brutish mark his canines made. 

“Does it hurt?” he asked.

Ciel hummed and shook his head, “It doesn’t bother me much.”

“Good.”

He fell silent once more, sleep beginning to tug at him with those strong fingers swiping salve over the bite mark, massaging the muscles in his neck. One hand worked the medicine into his skin, the other kneaded at the base of his neck, dragging down his spine. But Ciel suddenly jerked and stopped him when Sebastian reached for the roll of bandages. “No, not that one.”

“My Lord—”

“Put as much medicine on it as you like, but don’t bind it.”

“Why ever not?”

“I like that one,” he said quietly, shame practically oozing from the small body.

Sebastian smiled and pressed a kiss to his head. “As I’ve said… you truly do surprise me on occasion. Now, then…” he trailed off. “It’s late, darling. Get some rest.”

Ciel let out a small, contented groan as the covers were pulled higher, tucked just under his chin. His soft cheek was pressed to the center of Sebastian’s chest, enjoying the steady beating of the demon’s pseudo heart. “I forgive you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm eager to hear what you all think of the second part! Leave a comment, kudos, and thank you for tuning in for my first fic!


End file.
